


The agency, the agent and a job

by Lionessinthedark



Series: Sherlock's and John's challenges [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes BBC fandom
Genre: Dom John, Dom Sherlock, Johnlock - Freeform, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Post-His Last Vow, Sex, Sub John, Sub Sherlock, mostly plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionessinthedark/pseuds/Lionessinthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Searching for a job....would they catch Sherrinford's eyes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

The agent looked at the screen on his computer. He was not gay and normally he could look at the promotion films from the actors/performers than would try to catch his attention without being affected. But what he just had seen! He touched his crouch....he would have to do something about that before his meeting in about an hour.

He had decided that those two guys most certainly should be a part of his agency after just having watched the first 4 film-sequences two days ago and had called for a meeting today. And then he had decided to watch the rest, including their introduction. He decided that the easiest way to deal with his erection was to watch some of the films again. Just one or two of the first.....he was not so much into S/M sex but looking at what those two guys did to each other naked and with those bodies and he had to admit that he found it disturbingly arousing that they both had partly shaved genitals. He wondered if he should try that himself......

He first found the introduction-film-file. The one with “Charles”......he made a loop so he could watch these blow jobs and that gorgeous body over and over again and imagining that Charles mouth was around his cock. He pulled out his cock that already was erect, touching while he was watching the scenery. Slowly he increased the tempo and like that it only took him 8 minutes to reach climax. Maybe he should make a copy to his home-cinema? There was most certainly something about those guys.

As he had cleaned himself a bit up and had been outside to have a cigarette, there were still more than half an hour till the meeting and he decided to see some more. It wouldn’t be a problem when he just had released himself, would it? He watched the first film-clips again; they were a bit more funny than the stage-takes. More lines, more dialog.

  
“Sherlock goes shopping” was the title of the very first:

First a still: a room and “John Watson” sitting in his chair reading a newspaper. Dressed but with bare feet. Those two men had made quite an effort to resemble those two Englishmen. But there were differences...of course. First: the detective and his former blogger were dead...it had been in all the international news papers. And second: the man/woman playing Sherlock was not that tall and more muscular than Sherlock Holmes. The hair just a slight different tone and the face not quite right, compared to the pictures on the net and in the papers. But the theatre-make-up compensated.

And then the “John Watson”....taller than the English doctor and more a body-builder-type. The hair-cut just a bit off and again the face not quite right. But then again. Who looked at their faces?

“Sherlock”’s body long and slender and with long well trained muscles like a dancer or an acrobat. He was very flexible as he could be restrained in various positions.....the agent blushed as he remembered some of the positions that didn’t hide anything...especially in the films.

  
And the other guy...no one would believe that that man was over 40. Well maybe if you looked carefully at his face....but his body.....no way. Well trained...muscular...... a totally other type than the long pale frame of Charles/Shirley. “John Watson” was more a body-builder-type. A well trained soldier...a man with a different skin tone as if he always was a bit tanned. He was rather flexible too.

He started the film-clip:

"Sherlock" came bursting in through the door dressed in his long coat and asked "John" if he had red his message:

“I’m not in the mood, Sherlock!”

“You have to, it’s for a case!”

“I’ve been at bloody work for god’s sake......go do it yourself!”

And he flipped his newspaper angrily as “Sherlock” disappeared into their bedroom, his long coat swirling around him.

"Sherlock" returned dressed in his coat and nothing else but a corset, long leather boots and a pair of very small pants and armed with a riding crop: “But John, it’s for a case!!!! And I deduce that you are not uninterested!”  
And he touched “John”’s crouch with the riding crop:

“And I’ve been shopping!” and pointed at a table where he had put various items when he had entered the door: cuffs, harness, floggers, gags, whips, anal-plugs, collars and so on.

“John” rose and came to the table and blushed (how did the actor manage that?) and stuttered: “But how did you know about my fantasies? Have you stolen my computer again?” and he turned around angry:

  
“You have no respect for private matters. My computer’s page history is none of your concern, Sherlock!”  
and he grabbed a riding crop and began to beat Sherlock who moaned:

“Please....please. I’ll have to get my coat of!” and he tore it off and fell on his knees: “Yes John...more....punish me, please” and he moaned some more: “How.....could.....I .....learn......oh god.....about.....oh.....more!.......your.....fantasies........if......oh more please.........if......I.....didn’t......look ....at .....your........computer! Yes!!...yes!......” and he moved his hand to his own crouch.

“No...you....don’t!” said “John”: “Not until I tell you! Stay on your knees!” and he took some lube from the table and took his time to prepare “Sherlock”. The film zoomed in on “Sherlock”’s arse and his hole where “John” now had one finger, then two and then 3 fingers in the hole and were moving them in and out steadily and finally he removed his fingers leaving the hole open and ready and first then he opened his zipper and took his already hard cock out and slowly penetrated “Sherlock”. Then a few hard trusts and he came and said “Now you, you wonderful madman” and then “Sherlock” came. They both slumped down on a nearby standing black sofa.

“John” had smirked at “Sherlock” and had said: “Have you looked through the whole page-history?” and “Sherlock” didn’t said anything but had risen and gone to the table and had taken one of the black leather collars and had asked: “In the light of what you just did to me......and I most surely didn’t mind!......are you sure about this?”

“Yes totally” and “John” lifted his chin and let “Sherlock” put the collar around his neck.

And suddenly “John” changed and “Sherlock” did too. It was the “switch”....that they could change roles from dom to sub and back again.

“Now undress!” said “Sherlock” and John obeyed.

As “Sherlock” had been on his knees and being whipped by “John” he was a perfect example of a sub and “John” was oozing domination, being demanding and stern.  
But now....it was the other way around. “Sherlock” almost predatory....the body language totally different and now “John” was soft and pliant....well not all of him. He already had a semi-hard erection. And there had been no clips in the film. Just one steady take. Amazing.....The agent looked at the time-line. 10 minutes the most and they were both ready again.

The agent continued watching the film-scene where now “John” was being whipped and fucked and finally the two men were lying on the bed in the bedroom. “John” turned to “Sherlock” and said: “Wasn’t there something about a case?!”......and “Sherlock” just looked at him, smirked and said: “Oh yes and I just solved it!”

“What?”

And “Sherlock” turned to "John" and kissed him and said: “The case of the submissive John Watson & the stolen computer”

“You berk!”

“Yes I know!”

And the film faded out just showing the sign that told that it had been certified that everything had been filmed just as it happened.


	2. Chapter 2

The agent had to take a deep breath again. His refractory was longer than those two men’s but he could actually feel a tingle in his groin-area again.

His secretary put her head in though the opened door: “There is a woman out here who says that she has an appointment with you”

“A woman?....no, not a woman.....two men in about 5 minutes...”

But the woman had pushed her way in through the opened door: “You DO have an appointment with me and my partner....I’m just a little ahead of time. Hope it is all right?”

The agent rose and looked astonished at the woman. She was tall, dressed mostly in black leather, high heeled leather boots and my...she was gorgeous! He looked at her hands and realized that he in fact was looking at Charles/Shirley and not a woman: “Please, please. Sit down” he said after he had realized that he had been looking just a bit too long at the “woman” to be polite.

“Oh...I hope you do not mind that I came a bit ahead of our appointment. Johnny should be here any minute!” said Shirley.

“Oh no not at all” said the agent and first now he realized that the film-file was still running on his computer. And as he tried to shut it down, Johnny entered the door. And they started talking about the theater and their performances.

“Did you like it?” and Shirley was smiling and pointing towards the computer.

The agent just looked at her and smiled back: “It’s rather unusual what you two guys can do to each other. (Shirley mad a grimace as he called her “a guy”). I think the best parts are the Sherlock Holmes& John Watson parts. Not that the historical parts are not good. But the other ones are funnier”

“And your client?” asked Johnny

“I do not know yet. I’ll call you back, when I know”

Johnny rose to his feet and said: “Come on Shirley....we are wasting our time. It’s usual what people say, when they are not interested.”

The agent stuttered: “No wait......it is true. They haven’t seen it yet. I’ll just send it to them. And if he is not interested, I have other clients!”

(Of course John and Sherlock weren’t interested in other clients than Sherrinford...but they couldn’t tell that)

The agent looked at them and said: “The only thing is that my client often wants something rougher...sometimes. But you mentioned on your recording that you have gone......rougher.....before?”

Johnny just looked at Shirley and she sighed and started to undress. Yes she was normally the sub, the agent could tell that.

When she had undressed her upper part of her body she turned around and Johnny touched her: “See, she has scars...and I have too. We were paid an indecent sum of money and in that case we are ready to bleed again!”

And he turned to Shirley and said: “Get dressed again!” and now he was addressing the agent: “If you have seen the whole introduction, then you know what we are prepared to do!”

The agent looked at him again: “I’ve noticed that you have no piercings. Would you agree to that?”

Johnny came closer and put his hands on the table: “You can tell your client that if he wants that sort of blood play, there are conditions. We’ll do it ourselves. He can be as close as he wants but no touching. Only nipples. No genital piercings. We have seen enough gone wrong on the theater. You can live without nipples but I would hate the thought of loosing vital parts of mine and her anatomy. And yes I know it is strange to call him “her” when he is so obviously a male. But that is just how it is!”

They talked a little bit more and the agent learned more about these two guys and then the meeting ended and they went out the door.

My god. That Johnny could be dangerous if anyone dared to put a hand on Shirley.

After the meeting he called his client: “I’ve got something your boss might like. It’s different......I think it is right up his alley....yeah......no...I’ll send it to you...then you can see for yourself. Okay....No....First there is an introduction where the two guys tell about themselves. Then 10 movie-clips....yes certified....no tricks. They are about “The secret sex life of Sherlock Holmes & John Watson”, but there are other themes too. You want me to tell beforehand? OK. It is a journey through history: “The emperor and the slave”, “The centurion and the gladiator”, “The monk and the Viking”, “The pirate and the admiral”, “The citizen and the aristocrat". “The teacher and the student”, “The sergeant and the soldier”…...yeah and they switch being sub and dom in turns. And afterwards there are clips from their stage-work. Yes Ida Adelsteins theater...oh...you have heard about them then. Fine.... I’ll send it immediately. Oh by the way. Remember to look at the last part of their introduction too. They would be prepared to do some rougher work too. Yes minor blood play and actually bleeding during whipping...if they are paid enough. Yes they have done it before. Oh yes....that very name....he paid them. Some years ago. They still have scars from that event. Yes show it to your boss and call me back...”  
______________________________  
John had been out doing some shopping and as he returned Sherlock had been out shopping too: “Champagne, John” he said: “we have been invited to Croatia in about 3 weeks! Sherrinford has hired us. Time to do some lab-work!”

Sherlock would have to put together the last components of the poison they should use at Sherrinford’s estate. A very potent poison that actually could be put together by ordinary house chemicals...nearly. Invented by the Russian KGB and Sherlock had refined it and most important of it all....found an antidote! Not even KGB had done that.

Time to prepare themselves. To make the last arrangements. They would do their last performance in two days... their very last one. They called Irene and she invited them to dinner the day after their last show.  
_____________________________  
John got a bit too drunk and fell asleep early and Sherlock and Irene chuckled as John tried to explain that he wasn’t drunk at all and not the slightest sleepy as he couldn’t keep his eyes open and fell asleep on the sofa. They just put a blanket over him and let him sleep and continued their coffee. Sherlock had lived outside England for such a long time now that he actually had come to like coffee just as much as tee, but he would never dare telling that to John or for that matter Mycroft. They would never forgive him!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters...they belong to Arthur Conan Doyle...and BBC


End file.
